


Resident Gear

by Shocknawe425



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Gears of War (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocknawe425/pseuds/Shocknawe425
Summary: Two worlds tried playing God, but one world lost control of their creations. Jason Carmine, an Onyx Guard, ends up on Earth where he has to take on B.O.W.s instead of Swarm Drones and creatures, but the Swarm isn't finished with him and doesn't see the difference between the humanity of Earth and humanity of Sera. Can the Earth survive or burn like Sera once did?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Resident Gear

“More survivors,” noted a woman as she entered a subway car. The woman has caucasian skin color and short brown hair. She was wearing an Egyptian blue button-up sleeveless blouse, over a gray tank top, navy blue jeans, black shin-high laced combat boots, on her right leg is a tactical leg holster, while around her waist but not slipped through her belt hoops is a belt that has a police badge on the left side and on the right is a small satchel. The woman was also wearing black fingerless gloves and a black sleeve over her left elbow, “We’ve got to get that train moving.”

* * *

A grizzled man wearing what looked like combat gear with multiple pockets on the front and a red barret with an unusual symbol on one side of it. The symbol was an octagon in shape, made of eight triangles, four of which were colored red and the others white.

“You’ll need to find the scientist,” a man with a thick Russian accent instructed to others from outside the subway train on the platform, “His vaccine research could save us all.” 

Inside the train, the woman from before noticed the three men speaking to each other.

* * *

“I’m in,” said the woman before glanced towards her right, looking to the train car connected to the one she was in, “But I’m on their side. Not yours.”

“It’s cool,” replied another man, this one had very disheveled black hair and a goatee. He had darker skin and was wearing similar clothing to the Russian man from before, “We all want the same thing.”

* * *

The woman entered a room that looked similar to a control room you would find in a power station. She quickly made her way to the controls and pressed several buttons, watching as the screen closest to those buttons lit up with a green light. 

“Carlos, this is Jill,” said the woman into an earpiece, using two fingers to press a button down on the device to speak to the one on the other end of the communication, “I’ve restored power to the subway.”

_ “Nice job, Super Cop,” _ complimented Carlos, the man Jill spoke to on the subway car,  _ “Next up is the traffic control system.” _

* * *

Jill had made her way out of the power station and was about to head to the main center where the control system for the subway was located. However, as she made her way out, she was suddenly jumped by a random person, accept this random person looked very sick, like incredibly sick. Their skin color was incredibly pale and actually appeared to have suffered severe necrosis. The eyes of the person were covered with a white/grayish film or mucous that covered most of the eye. The person’s hands were covered in blood, their clothes were torn, and appeared completely disorientated. In all honesty, the person looked like a bonified zombie, which wasn’t far from the truth actually.

The person, let out a series of grunts of gurgles as he attacked Jill, knocking her down before trying to further attack her.

“Get off of me!” shouted Jill as she tried forcing the Zombie off of her, but found that it was much stronger than her. Just before the zombie could bite Jill, she suddenly heard someone shout.

“Don’t you know when a lady tells you to get off her,” what happened next was the zombie was then knocked off of Jill as a huge onyx black mass slammed into her attacker, causing the zombie to roll across the street. Sitting up, Jill was just in time to see her savior kicking the zombie in the shoulder, knocking it onto its back before raising his right boot over its head, “You should LISTEN!”

The stranger said the last word with more force as he crushed the head of the zombie underneath his boot, blood splattering all across the ground as the zombie’s head was reduced to a smear on his boot.

The stranger then turned towards Jill and the S.T.A.R.S. police officer was faced with one of the biggest soldiers she had seen. The man looked to be about six feet tall, extremely muscular and was wearing incredibly heavy armor. Ranging from a thick chest piece that had some parts glowing with an azure blue, shoulder pads, a vambrace on the right arm, a watch on the left, a belt with multiple pockets and small satchels, a drop leg holster strapped to his right leg, greaves on both legs that connected to laced combat boots. Underneath all that armor was some additional clothing, but what stood out the most was that all of the clothing was black. A completely dark onyx. The stranger was also wearing a helmet with glowing blue lenses for eyes. 

Jill’s attention then fell onto the weapons the stranger carried and Jill openly gaped at the rifle the man was carrying. The first weapon she saw was an assault rifle by its appearance, but what the police officer’s main attention was on, was what was attached to the underside of the barrel of the rifle. Connected to the rifle was what looked like a small chainsaw, judging by the row of teeth that lined the underside of the rifle. The man was also carrying a revolver of some kind, but much larger than any other pistols she’s seen before, while on his back, she could only see the handle of what she could only assume was another weapon. As she looked up at him, she almost didn’t register him kneeling down before her and extended his right hand towards her, offering help up.

“You planning on staying down there all night, officer?” asked the man in a kind voice, with a bit of humor thrown in, “The name’s Carmine, Jason Carmine.”

* * *

**_Trailer Music: War Pigs - Black Sabbath (Alternate Version found in YouTube Video: Gears of War Pigs, uploaded by Anxiety Threshold)_ **

_ (Gen'rals gathered in their masses,) _

A King Raven was seen flying through a snowy mountain range and looked to be headed towards a facility of some kind. The COG helicopter was painted an Onyx black, showing that this particular helicopter belonged to the Onyx Guard, the elite special operations unit that took orders directly from the First Minister. Currently, the Raven was making its way towards a valley covered completely with ice.

_ “Kait Diaz and Delmont Walker discovered a creature called ‘The Matriarch’ within the hidden lab beneath mount kadar that was capable of severing her connection with the Swarm,” _ informed First Minister Mina Jinn over the comm as four Onyx Guards exited the Raven, followed by a black and white JACK bot,  _ “Your task is to find the body of this creature and retrieve a sample of its D.N.A.” _

* * *

_ (Just like witches at black masses) _

“You sure you wanted to take this op?” asked one of the Onyx Guards, glancing towards Jason Carmine as the group made their way into the lab, “I mean, isn’t Kait your friend and all?”

“I’m sure,” replied Jason, glancing at the Guard that asked him, “Jinn might not like Kait, but when she’s got Marcus Fenix looking after her, Jinn knows better than to cross him.”

While they speak to each other as the squad entered the lab, they were being followed by someone or something.

* * *

_ (Evil minds that plot destruction,) _

Jason glanced around the corner of one of the halls within the Mount Kadar lab, his attention falling onto the thing that was following them. A mixed platoon of Swarm Drones, Grenadiers, Hunters, and a handful of Scions. However, what had the Onyx Guard’s attention was the thing that was leading them. It looked similar to Scion, but was about a foot taller than one, leaner, and was wearing far different clothing. Unlike Scions, that would wear pieces of armor here and there, whatever this was, it wore full body armor, a complex metallic system that covered it from head to toe, with razor-sharp blades jutting out from the legs, chainmail, and helmet. It also had a huge mouth with two rows of dagger-like teeth and fangs while a forked tongue poked out. Along with the spikes and blades in the armor, crystals jutted out, breaking through the gauntlets on both arms, through the shoulder pads and knee pads. For weapons, this new Swarm carried what looked like two larger versions of Talon Autopistols on its hips while on its back was what looked like a chainsaw fashioned in a way to function as a sword. In all honesty, this thing was very intimidating and if Jason could make a guess, this used to be a Locust Priest, a Kantus.

* * *

_ (Sorcerer of death's construction) _

The squadron of Onyx Guards continued making their way through the laboratory, using far more stealth now that they knew they weren’t alone anymore. But as they went, they passed multiple stasis tanks, containing Sires and Locust Drones alike, but the route they took led them through a different section of the lab. This section contained more than just Sires and Locust Drones, but what Jason assumed were Boomers and more Kantus based on their appearances. What’s more, in this area, it seemed that pieces of creatures native to the Hollow were included as the Squad picked out bits and pieces of different creatures. It was when they were reaching the end of this area did Jason notice a machine in the far back corner that looked like a large ring with several large drums attached to it and a panel next to the right flickering on and off, but brushed it off as nothing.

* * *

_ (In the fields the bodies burning,) _

After getting the sample from the body of the Matriarch, Jason and his squad had to fight their way through the Swarm that had finally caught them as they were leaving. The Carmine used his Mark 3 Lancer to slice a Drone’s chest open before kicking it aside while his squadmates fired at several Juvies rushing them but were gunned down.

_ (As the war machine keeps turning) _

* * *

While they rushed towards the exit, a section of the lab collapsed in front of Jason, cutting him and the JACK bot that was with him off from the rest of his squad. The Carmine shouted for them to go, that he would find another way but to get the sample back to New Ephyra before sprinting down a corridor to his left with the bot following him.

_ (Death and hatred to mankind,) _

* * *

_ (Poisoning their brainwashed minds) _

Jason then arrived back in the same section of the lab where he saw that same machine in the back corner. He ignored it as he focused his attention on the doorway, firing his Lancer in bursts at the Juvies and Drones that tried attacking him. Taking cover behind a table, Jason jumped back up with a Frag Grenade, blowing up several Swarm Drones and Juvies. However, as the Swarm continued firing at him, he failed to notice the machine behind him getting hit by a few bullets. It was after one bullet hit the panel that caused the machine to activate, charging up with a bright blue glow. Slowly, more energy began building up now getting Jason’s attention. Then, after a few seconds, a massive pulse wave of blue energy erupted from the machine, not unlike Adam Fenix’s Imulsion Countermeasure. The wave passed through the entire facility, washing over everything inside. Jason was immediately knocked unconscious when he was hit by the wave.

_ (Oh Lord yeah) _

* * *

Jason regained consciousness but found himself in a forest, not a lab anymore. In fact, he wasn’t sure where he was anymore because the place he was in didn’t even look like the frozen Kadar Valley, rather a lush forest. Behind him, he heard a beep and saw the JACK bot hover down towards him. Getting to his feet, he began heading north where he found a road and a sign near it. On the sign, it said ‘Raccoon City: 5 Miles ahead.’

* * *

In a police station, Jason encountered what looked like a Juvie, accepted it had massive claws, crawled around on all fours, its brain looked to be on the outside and it had an incredibly long tongue.

* * *

Elsewhere, he ran into a colossal size reptile in the sewers, about the same size as a Snatcher. The beast roared at the Gear who responded by unloading his lancer's ammo into the open maw.

* * *

Jason was firing his Lancer at a lumbering figure, nearly 9 feet tall, wearing what looked like a black trench coat. The Onyx Guard continued firing at the figure, even as it took aim with a rocket launcher that it carried.

* * *

The next scene showed Jason carrying his Gnasher shotgun, ducking under the swipe of a Zombie before retaliating with a point blank shot to the Onyx Guard’s attacker. The B.O.W. was reduced to dozens of meaty chunks due to the vicious power of the shotgun. Returning the weapon back to the magnetic strip on his back, he then drew his Lancer and fired at several other Zombies down an alleyway. 

“Move!” shouted Jason, glancing briefly to his left, where two men emerged from a building, carrying some assault rifles of their own.

* * *

“This will be your new squad,” informed a woman with long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, a small beauty mark just underneath her left eye. She was carrying a clipboard with her as she led Jason into a set of barracks. Upon entering, the Onyx Guard was met with three new faces, two were women and the last was a man. The first Jason saw was a young woman, around 5’10” with caucasian skin, purple colored eyes, and hair that could only be described as jam purple. She was wearing an army green camouflage collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black top underneath. She was also wearing a black belt, camo pants and black laced boots. The next was a man that looked to be starting to pass his prime based on the greying hairs near his temples. The rest of the man’s hair was a light brown copper. He also had a light stubble beard going. He also was about 6’3” and well built, wearing similar army clothing to the woman before. The last member in the room was an African-American woman with black hair that was cut short and possibly gelled as it appeared to be spiked forward somewhat. She was also wearing pearl earrings. She was about as tall as the woman before but her body seemed a bit more shapely.

_ (Oh Lord yeah) _

* * *

In a new scene, Jason has revered his Lancer’s chainsaw bayonet and rushed a large B.O.W. that had an organic chainsaw for a right arm. Raising his Lancer over his head, he let out a battle cry as he brought the teeth of the Lancer to bear against the teeth of the B.O.W. The two blades clashed for a second before the Gear put more force behind his lancer and sliced the blade of his enemy in half before bringing it down on the B.O.W. 's shoulder. Blood splattered across the Onyx Guard’s helmet as he cut the organic weapon in half starting from the right shoulder going down to the left hip.

* * *

“You think you’re some kind of god,” stated Jason as he circled around the roof of a super oil tanker’s bridge, his attention focused on the man across from him, “but you’re not.”

The man frowned as he glared at the Carmine from behind his sunglasses, despite it being night.

“Everything special about you came from a petri dish,” the Onyx Guard mocked as he drew a serrated knife from his belt with a blade that was about eight inches long, “All you are is a science project for people who aren’t just afraid of dying, but are terrified of it.”

* * *

“Open fire!” shouted the Carmine as he and his new squad fired at several Zombies that were rushing right towards them. Currently, the squad was located in Okinawa, Japan at a defunct refinery that was suspected of being a front for Umbrella.

_ (Oh Lord Yeah) _

* * *

In the Middle East, Jason was assisting a company of  soldiers, providing relief aid to a small village when they were suddenly attacked by insurgent B.O.W.s. The Onyx Guard spraying his Lancer at the infected insurgents, head shotting one before smashing his elbow into the other, knocking the infected down onto the ground before revving his chainsaw bayonet and ripping his attacker’s chest open with the blade. After ensuring that the insurgent was dead, he directed his attention to the others and open fired on the others.

* * *

Jason was with his squad, exploring what looked like a defunct mining operation. The Onyx Guard had taken point as he leads the group further into the mine, their weapons raised as they moved in formation; it was when Jason suddenly stopped in his tracks and his attention fell towards the ground. The elite Gear knelt down as he picked up what looked like an amulet. On one side, it had multiple markings and wavy lines and on the other was a symbol he was all too familiar with. A square turned at a 45-degree angle with small notches cut into the sides.

* * *

“We have a serious problem,” stated Jason to his closest allies as he placed the same medallion down on a conference table for display. Those gathered glanced between the necklace and the Onyx Guard for a moment before the same blonde woman that introduced him to his new squad spoke up.

“Has it anything to do with B.O.W.s?” she asked the Gear.

“Same concept,” he answered after a short pause, “But basically, what this is, is if similar people like Umbrella created a powerful B.O.W. and lost control of it.”

* * *

_ (Now in darkness world stops turning,) _

Making its way through the thick black smoke, the same Armored Kantus that Jason fought on Sera emerged, its attention locked onto the man Jason fought on top of the oil tanker. The man was fighting against several Swarm Drones that were bum-rushing towards him but were only gunned down because of the blind aggression they possessed and the fact that the man was carrying an MG 34 machine gun with him.

_ (Ashes where the bodies burning) _

It was only after getting within about ten feet did the man notice the Kantus approaching him from behind. Quickly bringing his rifle around, but in a burst of speed not suited for something of the Kantus’s size, the Swarm leader lunged forward, lashing out its right hand and grabbed the barrel of the 34 and ripped it away from the man before backhanding him across the road he was fighting on.

_ (No more War Pigs have the power,) _

The man was quickly back on his feet just in time to be rushed again by the Armored Kantus as it rammed its shoulder into his chest lifting him into the air and carried him for several yards before slamming him against a cement wall of a nearby building. The impact had actually cracked the wall behind the man as the Kantus backed off, but just enough so the man would fall into the open left hand of the Kantus. Gripping him by the neck, the Locust lifted him up into the air.

“What… are you…,” croaked the man as he gripped the wrist of the Swarm Leader.

_ (Hand of God has struck the hour) _

The Kantus growled for a moment before it spoke, “Your betters.”

* * *

_ (Oh Lord Yeah) _

Emerging from the clouds a Condor was seen flying towards an island that was roughly the same size of Azura, but had a massive military base and on one of the beaches was what looked like an Oil Tanker being broken down into pieces. The plane landed on a runway and as the cargo ramp opened, Jason, his squad and several others emerged.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Onyx Guard brought his lancer’s chainsaw down onto the shoulder of a Swarm Drone, completely ripping the chest open before kicking the beast away.

* * *

The Armored Kantus jumped down from the top of a building and landed on the ground with an audible thud, the concrete street cracking under his weight.

* * *

_ (Oh Lord Yeah) _

The Matriarch let out a howling roar as it rushed right towards a Tyrant that stood at about 14 feet tall. It cocked its fist back and landed a punch right to the Tyrant’s chest, knocking the Umbrella experiment right off its feet and through a concrete pillar and the wall behind that. The Tyrant was about to get back onto its feet but was grabbed by the face by the Matriarch and lifted into the air with one hand as the first Berserker grabbed it by the leg and proceeded to rip the Tyrant in half before tearing the halves apart.

* * *

Leaping down from a roof, a Pouncer screeched as it tried tackling what looked like a DR-1, but this DeeBee was painted completely black and heavily modified as for one, on its back was what appeared to be a mortar cannon. The DeeBee caught the Pouncer in its much larger metal hands and slammed it into the ground, cracking the road before hurling it away.

* * *

Several DeeBee Sheperds and DR-1s were lined up at the entrance to a city that was infected with Zombies, aiming their respective weapons at the incoming undead.

* * *

_ (Oh Lord Yeah) _

A huge B.O.W. that looked like a horribly mutated T-Rex, let out a roar just as a Mega Mech smashed through the side of a building. The repurposed construction machine grabbed the jaws of the B.O.W. and threw it aside, sending it tumbling across the ground before it charged after it.

* * *

Jason and multiple soldiers rushed for cover, one, unfortunately, getting killed as they were suddenly under fire by multiple Swarm Snipers.

* * *

A Swarm Warden squared off against T-103 Tyrant Model. The Seran experiment readied its Breaker Maces, the crystal spikes lighting up as the Swarm higher up closed in on the smaller being. Raising one of its melee weapons, it brought it down right onto the Tyrant’s shoulder, the spikes stabbing right into the flesh.

* * *

_ (Oh Lord Yeah) _

Jason grabbed a soldier’s hand and pulled him out of the way just as a Snatcher fired a quill at the man, just missing him. The two raised their rifles and opened fire.

* * *

A Swarmak was firing at a squad of soldiers while Jason’s squad circle around and began firing at it from behind, drawing its attention away from the others and luring it away, the beast letting out a howl as it gave chase.

* * *

“You’re my world’s problem,” stated Jason as he faced the Armored Kantus loading his Lancer with a fresh clip as the Swarm drew its chainsaw sword.

“This world’s humanity is the same as ours,” hissed the former Locust Priest, “To us, it makes no difference which humanity is extinguished.”

“Then you’ve got one helluva a fight on your hands,” countered the Onyx Guard as he took aim at the Swarm commander. The creature let out a sharp howl as it rushed towards the Gear, its chain-like sword roaring as the belt spun around the length of the blade. Jason meanwhile let out a spray of bullets from his lancer as he also charged.

* * *

**_Resident Gear_ **

* * *

Jason clambered to his feet as he fell into what looked like a massive cavern. Looking around, the Onyx Guard’s attention then fell onto what looked like a massive creature peering through the darkness as two colossal, reptilian eyes had locked onto him. The pair of eyes seemed to be glowing a dark crimson as a long forked tongue flicked in and out, tasting the air. The gear backed up a few feet before slamming his hands over his ears as the massive creature let out an ear bursting shriek.


End file.
